trouble in paradise
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: the mbc have been fighting monsters for a year and they are tried so they decide to go to honolulu but leon danny and cathy will have to face there pasts  before the mbc will they face them and have time to have fun in the sun
1. prologue

Prologue a much needed vacation

At Cathy's house in the clubhouse

Leon looks at everyone and says " this is going to be the summer ever Cathy is going back to rhapsodia Chris is leaving for a family reunion and Fiona is going back to mobius Danny is going to be with his cousin and Sam is going to train a new mbc chapter on another planet that means I'm stuck here alone all summer that's perfect great I'd give anything for just one great summer "

Sam looks down

Chris looks down

Danny looks down

Cathy looks down

Leon looks down

Fiona looks down

Then they all look up and shout we need vacation from this vacation

Leon smiles then says "you guys thinking what I'm thinking "

They all smile back and say "yeah but what do we do for whole summer"

Leon then says " how bout we go to Hawaii's party capital Honolulu "

They all smile and say the same time "Honolulu"

Leon shouts " yes Honolulu you don't have to shout god damn it we leave tomorrow at noon everyone bring a blaster Chris bring a scanner

Everyone says sure thing

Then Cathy turns the clubhouse into the mbc 's hq

Leon looks at Chris and says "call the commander asap now mister"

Chris looks back and says " oh right I'm on it " then Chris activates communicator and calls the commander

A hologram of the commander appears and says "hello Leon h and how is my favorite mbc chapter doing

Leon breaths heavily and says exhausted sir we are tried ok our first year and we've been monsters for a year and the time the club house nearly killed us sir we need a vacation badly so can we have the rest of the summer off please

Commander smiled "you called me just to ask for vacation go ahead have fun and enjoy your time off commander signing off "

The hologram turns off Chris turns the base back to the clubhouse

They all go home except Leon Fiona Cathy and tell there parents about the trip

Chris calls Sam and tells her " I can go" and Sam responds " that's great I'm going to lets call the others "

So they did and everyone was happy they get the vacation they wanted

The next day

On the road to the airport

Leon looks at everyone and says " listen everyone will be staying at my beach house that I bought when I was a pro surfer so here are the extra keys

To get in and a friend is waiting at the Honolulu airport his name jack kahuna and he will take us to the house ok "

Everyone says yeah "we got it dad"

Leon looks with angry face " very funny"

At the airport

They all get out of the car and grab they gear and they go to gate 3a

And get on the plane

On the plane

Leon sits next to Fiona Chris next to Sam and Danny next to Cathy

Fiona asks Leon "how long is this flight"

Leon looks at her and says " four hours why don't you get some sleep you look beat"

Fiona says " thanks Leon " then she closes her eyes and falls asleep and lays on Leon "

Cathy dose the same with Danny

Sam and Chris just read there books

Fours later the plane land in Honolulu

In the airport

Leon looks around and sees Jack and waves and walks up to him

And says " hey there jack old buddy long time no see"

Jack responds " yeah well I didn't think I'd see the surging shark on his home turf Again but when I got your call I jumped"

Leon looked down with a smile " yeah well I needed get away form it for awhile so I decided to come home for the summer with my friends "

Jack looked and asked " well are gong to introduce me to them

Leon looked up and said " sure that's Danny " points to Danny "and that's Chris" points to Chris and " that's Cathy Fiona and Sam" points from left to right and says " lets get to my place

On the road 2 minutes from Leon house

Leon points to the house and says " that's the place it has a private beach and it 's one of the biggest houses on the island "

The others jaws dropped and they responded " wow that house is amazing "

Leon looks at them with smile and says " just wait till you see inside"

In the next chapter the trouble starts as some school mates drop in for a visit and the mbc reveal there five most dark secrets that will blow your mind so see me next time for chapter 1 dark secrets revealed


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 bon fire part 1 uninvited guests

Leon's beach house 10 o'clock am

In Leon's and Fiona's room

Fiona looks in her suitcase and turns to Leon and asks "Leon did you take one of my bras"!

Leon turns to her and responds " yeah because I'm trying to figure out why you need such a huge bra in the first place"

Fiona walks up takes her bra back and says " Leon we already talked about this when I transform into my true self I get a huge ass and rack and I'm not use to going commando up top yet so I have to wear a bra okay"

Leon waves hands and responds " ok ok calm down I'm just trying get to know you better ok don't bite my head off foxy I love and care about you just be downstairs in 5 "

Fiona responds " alright "

Downstairs in the living room

Leon says "good morning everybody we ready for today we got a lot of stuff to do were going to have a little bon fire as a trust exercise we are going to reveal one of our secrets that we don't already know about each other ok so we need gather the following supplies Chris start writing

Chris gets ready to make the list stuff of they need

Beef

chips

mustard

Ketchup

Hotdogs

Soda

Buns and rolls

Marshmallows

Gramcrakers

Chocolate

And that's it

Lets get going

In town about an hour later

Sam asks Cathy what they need now

Cathy responds " we just need ketchup mustard chocolate gramcrakres and

Hotdogs "

Danny looks around and sees Mark Wendy Jeremy Seth Michelle and Kelly

Danny calls everyone on his vcom " yo guys we got unwanted company Mark and everybody Leon what's the plan "

Leon responds " everybody a buddy of mine owns a diner well head there Fi we need a birds eye view "

Fiona wall jumps to the highest roof top and keeps a look out for Mark and company

Mark then spots Danny and says " hey Danny get over here"

Danny then makes a run for it

Mark chases after him

Fiona then says to Cathy and Sam through her vcom" Chris is headed your way and Danny is right behind him get ready Danny to ditch mark now

Five minutes later at the diner

Leon says " ok Danny your in charge head back to the house and set everything up me and Fiona have lunch plans you can order a pizza ok"

Danny shakes his head yes

In the diner

Leon says to Fiona " Fi I like theses moments just me and you you know what I mean right "

Fiona responds " yeah this is great I like this just us "

Leon and Fiona after there done eating they then move in for a passionate make out session

Back at the beach house

Danny says "ok guys put that stuff outside like Leon we need prepare for tonight "

4hours later Leon and Fiona get back

Leon asks "is everyone ready for tonight"?

Everyone shakes there head yes

Danny says " does anyone hear that sounds like a car outside"

Leon looks outside then gasps and says " oh my god its them there here girls go up to the rooms get whatever bags you haven't unpacked yet and throw them in to the empty rooms"

Fiona asks " what about the other stuff "

Leon responds " just stuff that stuff under the bed okay hurry"

Fiona Cathy and Sam went up stairs and took care of there job

Leon went to open the door and says" come on in guys have seat and Cathy will go get drinks"

5 minutes later

Danny asks " so now what do we do"

Leon responds "we get rid of them by telling need to hear I'll go first"

Leon says " kelly we need to talk now its important lets upstairs balcony "

Upstairs balcony

Kelly asks " what do you want to talk about sweetie"

Leon responds " we need to talk how see your self you think your like everyone else because your to scared to be your self look your not Fiona

And I'm sick of it start acting like you okay and leave my relationship alone okay"

Kelly responds " fine if you can't every bit like Fiona then I don't need you " then she runs off

Downstairs 3 minutes later

Leon says" okay who want to be next how bout you Fiona you tell Seth off "

Fiona says " Seth we need to talk now"

Seth responds " okay beautiful I'm coming"

on the balcony

Fiona says " look Seth I'm not interested in you your just nothing like Leon

He and I have something secrets that you'll never understand "

Seth responds " well if you give me shot and let me then we could give this a shot"

Fiona responds " no Seth I can't do that to Leon sorry but you need to find someone else"

Seth says " fine I'm so over you "

Downstairs

Fiona "whose next Danny maybe"

Danny says " sure why not I'll go next Wendy we need chat meet upstairs "

Wendy says" like ok I'll meet you up stairs "

Upstairs

Danny says " look Wendy what I feel now when I see you isn't the same from the last time I just don't feel the same way you do about me because there's someone else"

Wendy responds " well who she do I know her is she prettier then me"

Danny says " yes you know her and to me she super cute it's Cathy please don't tell her that I like her "

Wendy responds " why her what makes her so special why her over her

Danny says " well she's a mystery there's more to her then meets the eye she just special you wouldn't believe if told you let's leave it at that"

Wendy starts to cry and says " fine like have your way then her over me crazy much Danny I'm done with you" then she leaves

Downstairs

Leon says " Cathy your up and try to be as mean as possible with him make him take no for answer"

Cathy responds " you got it Jeremy we need to talk upstairs now mister "

Jeremy " coming my love he runs upstairs

On the balcony

Cathy says " Jeremy listen I'm so sick tired of you I'm through with you thinking I love you because I love Danny not you"

Jeremy responds " why what dose he have that I don't "

Cathy says "what doesn't he have he has good looks he's cool funny and he's a nice guy and I've known him longer then you he knows things bout me that you would never understand okay"

Jeremy responds " but I could try if give chance I'll do anything "

Cathy says " sorry your just not my type it's over Jeremy I'm not putting up with you anymore so stop before I slap you silly"

Jeremy starts to cry and runs off

Downstairs

Leon says " Chris your up get job done"

Chris gives a thumbs up and responds " you got it I'm on the job Michelle can we talk"

Michelle responds " sure I'll be right there handsome "

Upstairs

Chris says " listen Michelle your jus not my type you and I are so different and I don't think we good for each other "

Michelle responds " but opposites attract right I thought we were good for each other "

Chris says " I'm sorry I don't feell the same way you do Michelle"

Michelle ran way

Downstairs

Leon says " okay Sam wrap it up and make it fast"

Sam responds " sure I'm on it mark lets chat "

Mark responds " I'm coming okay "

On the balcony "

Mark says " If go out with me I will give the world Sam"

Sam responds " I don't want the world I just want to be with Chris get lost mark "

Mark says "fine" then leaves

Outside on the beach 10 minutes later

Leon lights the fire and says " this bon fire is not only a celebration but a trust building excise to make team better each of us will reveal one secret about ourselves that you never told us how we this is you come up here you say here's my secret then you take the folder you have and throw it in the fire so that way your friends are only ones that know what your secret is I will go first here's my secret " he throws his folder in the and begins to his secret " well it happened here in Hawaii I was at the top of my game when I was surfing I was the best but then on that faithful day I met her the French Australian know as the flying mermaid Angel mc knight when we first met for me love at first sight but for her not so much it took two weeks for me make her my girlfriend but then the last day we were together when it happened my old rival he called himself the dark sting ray it was big surf tournament called king of the storm winner had to be the one who rode the biggest wave my rival I couldn't refuse he had angel and if wanted her back I had to lose but he didn't know was Jake was looking for her so I called and told where she was he went he got her but sting would not give up then he crashed into shark reef he was cut up and then he was shark food

After I got the call from the commander angel I split money she went to Paris and I went Single town to become a member of the mbc and that's my secret" then he sat down


End file.
